Ninjarella (Cole Love Story)
by Cole x Karly 4ever
Summary: This is basically a Ninjago version of Cinderella. A female ninja named Karly (me) lives with two step sisters and a step mother who are also ninjas. Karly meets Cole (the prince) at the blacksmith shop and they both realize they have something in common- they both want to make their own decisions. Read on to find out more! :D
1. The start of something new

**This chapter is kinda short and it's one of my first times writing a fanfic, but I hope you like it!**

My stepsisters, stepmother and I walk in the strong heat towards the blacksmith shop. The hot sun beats down our sweaty faces as we walk.  
"We're almost there, girls," my stepmother, Sensei Ireka says. She turns to me. "And Karly, try to keep up. All ninjas must be able to stay with their leaders."  
"Yeah, slowpoke," my stepsister Akara says.  
I sigh and speed up a bit. Ever since my parents died, I moved in with my stepfamily, and they were obviously not happy about raising me. After training my ninja skills, they would make me do chores and run errands for them and carry everything and do things for them. I was also forbidden to go to parties and ninja games.  
We finally make it to the blacksmith shop. We walk in and see a guy wearing blacksmith clothes and crazy brown hair.  
"Welcome to the blacksmith shop," he says, smiling at us. "What can I do for you?"  
Ireka steps up. "Good afternoon. We're looking for some new weapons for training."  
"Well, we got some swords if you want them."  
"Karly can have a sword, but I would like something more advanced for my real daughters. Karly on the other hand has a long way to go before advancing to higher weapons."  
'That's not true,' I mouth to the blacksmith behind Ireka's back.  
Kai smirks at me and turns to Ireka. "The name's Kai by the way. I will show you some weapons for your daughters."  
"I'm Ireka, and these are my daughters, Akara and Yukana," Ireka says, smiling. She looks at me and frowns. "And this is my stepdaughter, Karly. She's the one who needs a basic sword."  
I frown and look down. Suddenly, I hear the door open. I turn to see a boy wearing black ninja clothes and black skater hair. I quickly turn away before he catches me staring at him.  
Kai takes out some nunchucks and a scythe. "Will these weapons work your daughters?" he asks Ireka.  
Sensei Ireka nods, smiling. "Yes, these will be perfect for my daughters."  
"Okay," Kai says. "I will get to work wielding your weapons. It will take a while, so you can look around if you want."  
"Gladly," Ireka says. She turns to me with a nasty look. "You stay here and wait until he's done." She and her daughters turn and walk away. I sigh and sit in a chair by the window. I look out and think about how miserable my life is. If only my parents were here...  
"Hey," a voice says, making me jump. I turn to see the black ninja staring at me, smirking.  
"Hey..." I say, looking down.  
"Sorry I scared you. It looks like that lady is treating you like garbage," he says, frowning.  
"Yeah, but it's fine. I really don't mind at all," I lie.  
"Ha! Yeah right. I know you don't want to have a life like that," the black ninja says. "I assume she makes you do work around the house?"  
"All the time," I say with a sigh.  
Cole looks to the side then looks back at me. "Who are you anyway?"  
Sensei Ireka told me not to talk to strangers, but for some reason, I actually want to talk to this stranger. "I'm Karly," I say, smirking. "And you are?"  
The black ninja smirks. "Cole. So you're a ninja right?"  
I nod. "Ninja of mist."  
"I represent the element of Earth," Cole says, smiling.  
"An Earth ninja. That's very nice to know," I say, actually meaning it. "So, what's your life like?"  
"Well, I'm actually a prince that lives in a castle," Cole says, scratching his head.  
"Wow, that's really neat," I say.  
"Yeah, but it's not what you think it is. My mom and dad are always making decisions for me. I want to do what I want, you know."  
My face lights up a bit. "I want that too. I want to make my own decisions."  
We look at each other in shock. The sound of footsteps snaps me back to reality. I turn and see my stepfamily walking to Kai to collect their weapons.  
"Wow, I thought Kai would take longer than a while," Cole says.  
"You know him?" I ask.  
"Yeah, he's a ninja that I work with. We're like buddies," Cole says.  
"Lucky. I don't have any friends," I say with a sad expression.  
Cole smirks and puts his arm around me. "I will be your friend."  
I smirk and brighten up some more. "Sure," I say and chuckle a little.  
"Karly, let's go!" my stepsister Yukana shouts.  
Cole moves his arm away from me and stands up. I stand up too and follow my stepfamily outside, Cole following after. "So, I guess I'll see you soon?" Cole asks. I nod and smile. Before I can continue following my stepfamily, Cole pulls me in for a hug. A fiery feeling flows through me as he hugs me. I grin and hug back.  
"Karly! Stop hugging that boy and let's go! NOW!" Ireka shouts.  
I sigh and let go. Cole smirks at me and runs off. I smirk back and follow my stepfamily.  
"Faster Karly!"  
I speed up and smile as I think about my new friend that could possibly make my life a bit better.


	2. The news

Cole's POV

I walk down a brightly lit hallway. My servant, Luigi, walks up to me.  
"Greetings, Master Cole. Your mother and father want to see you in the master room," Luigi says.  
I nod and walk past him to the master room. I take a deep breath and walk inside. There is a big red couch with a coffee table and a smaller blue couch in front of it. There's a fireplace next to the couches and there are pictures of me and my family among the walls. My parents, Gina and Lou, are sitting on the red couch sipping tea.  
"Hello, son. Come, sit down," Lou says, gesturing to the blue couch. I reluctantly sit down. Gina pours some tea into a cup and hands it to me.  
"Thank you, mom," I say. Gina smiles and sips her tea.  
"So, Cole," Lou starts, "Your mother and I had a talk about your future..."  
"I told you a billion times, I want to decide my own future!" I shout.  
"But Cole, you have a long future ahead of you. Remember, you must find a wife, so your father and I are hosting a royal ninja ball, where you will be able to find a lovely female ninja to have your hand in marriage," Gina explains.  
"I'd rather find my true love by fate, not by force," I say, crossing my arms.  
Lou looks down, then looks back up with a smirk.  
"You know what, son? You're right. I think you are old enough to make your own decisions," he says. "If you want to find love your own way, go ahead."  
Gina shakes her head. "As much as your father agrees with you, we will not cancel the ball. You are going to dance with every female ninja that attends the ninja ball, and I can guarantee that you will find the right one." She smiles a big smile. "Understand?"  
I frown and nod my head.  
Lou stands up. "Luigi!"  
Luigi walks in. "Yes, your highness?"  
"I want you to spread the news about a royal ninja ball being held in this castle, tomorrow night. All female ninjas are invited, and the male ninjas can come too, if they want."  
"Your wish is my command, your highness," Luigi says with a quick bow, then runs down the hall, towards the village. I sigh and put my head in my hands. I sense Gina put her hand on my back.  
"Trust me, son," she says. "You will have a bright future. I promise."  
I just keep my head in my hands, not saying a word.

Karly's POV

"Karly! Stop meditating this instant and give my daughters their weapons for training!"  
I sigh, open my eyes, and stand up. I walk over to the case that contains our weapons and open it. I take out the weapons and give Akara the nunchucks and Yukana the scythes. They get in a fighting position and start running towards some robotic dummies. I then get in a fighting position with my sword and start running towards the dummies too.  
"Stop! You are not ready to fight with them. You are to fight with some non-animated dummies," Sensei Ireka says from behind me.  
I turn around and bow my head. "Yes Sensei." I then run to the dummy and start swinging my sword at a dummy a few times.  
"No! You're doing it wrong!" Ireka says.  
I turn around. "I'm simply attacking the dummy with the sword. How can I be doing it wrong?"  
"_Simply_ is _not_ enough," Ireka says. She takes out a gold sword. "Observe." She runs towards the dummy, jumps in the air, and attacks the dummy from behind. "That is a more elaborate attack. Now you try it."  
"Yes Sensei." I take a few steps back, then I run towards another dummy, jump into the air, and attack it from behind. Ireka claps her hands.  
"Very good. From now on, you will only perform elaborate attacks. If I ever see you do anything _simple_, you will do nothing but chores for a week! Do you understand?"  
"Yes Sensei," I say.  
So I perform "elaborate" attacks on the dummy for about ten minutes. Sensei tells me and my stepsisters to stop training. Akara and Yukana walk up to me.  
"Some cold water, Karly!" Akara commands.  
"Colder water for me, Karly!" Yukana commands.  
"Hot tea, Karly!" Sensei commands.  
"Coming right up," I say, sadly. I walk into the kitchen and start boiling some hot water in a kettle. I then fill two cups with cold water and put ice in one of them to make it colder. I then finish boiling the water and add some honey and a tea bag to the hot water to make tea. I then pour the hot tea into a teacup. I put the three cups on a tray and walk over to my stepfamily. They each take their cups and sip them.  
"I have some great news for you, my lovely daughters," Ireka says, with a smile.  
"What is it? Did you win the lottery?" Akara asks.  
"The circus is in town?" Yukana asks.  
"We got a new puppy?"  
"You have a new boyfriend?"  
"A celebrity is visiting us?"  
"We're moving to L.A.?"  
"Girls, calm down, calm down!" Ireka shouts. "None of those are the good news. Tomorrow night, the King and Queen of Ninjago will be hosting a royal ninja ball! All the female ninjas are invited!"  
Akara and Yukana do an excited dance while my face lights up. Will Cole be there? I mean, after all, he is the prince...  
"But that's not all!" Ireka says. "I heard that the prince will dance with all the female ninjas and choose the right one to be his bride!"  
"Oh! It certainly _has_ to be me. I'm the prettiest girl in Ninjago!" Akara says.  
"Um, says who?" Yukana asks.  
"Everybody in Ninjago, of course!" Akara says, smiling.  
Yukana rolls her eyes. "Well I'm the smartest in Ninjago! Intelligence is more important than beauty, so I will be the prince's bride!"  
"Yeah right! I bet you don't know what two plus two is!" Akara shouts.  
"Yeah I do. It's fish!" Yukana shouts with confidence.  
"Nuh uh! It's four, you dummy!"  
"Yuh uh! Two and two make the shape of a fish!"  
Akara scoffs in anger.  
"Girls, girls, stop fighting!" Ireka shouts. "I'm sure the prince will think that you're both beautiful. I have raised both of you to be the most beautiful and intelligent girls in all of Ninjago."  
Akara and Yukana smile their brightest smiles. I decide to speak up.  
"Um, excuse me?" Ireka turns to me with a dirty look. "Um, since all female ninjas are invited to attend the ninja ball...is it okay if I go?"  
Ireka chuckles a little. "Do you really consider yourself a ninja?"  
"Um, yeah. I mean, I'm learning to do elaborate attacks, but-"  
"Exactly. You certainly cannot attend the ball until I give you the title of a _ninja_. Just like I said a lot of times before, you have a long way to go."  
I frown and nod my head. Ireka stretches her arms. "Now if you'll excuse me, me and my daughters need to rest. If you really want to attend the ninja ball, I suggest you go back to training, starting now."  
Before I can say something, my stepmother and stepsisters turn and walk upstairs. I sigh and go outside. I locate my secret compartment underneath a fake rock and take out my bow and arrows that I made with my own hands. I then look inside a box of obstacles and take out some robotic flying targets and a remote that comes with them. I then climb up a tree and stand on a branch. With a big smirk on my face I turn on the flying targets and they start flying everywhere. I aim my bow and arrows at them and start shooting. When I hit them, they fall down and a few seconds later, they would fly up again. When they get really close to me, I would take the arrows out of the targets and reuse them.  
Ten more minutes later, I stop shooting, recollect my arrows once more and turn off the targets. I sit down on a branch, leaning against the tree, and place them next to me, along with my bow and arrows. I then look at the sky, thinking about the ball. I don't what I'm going to do, but I will attend it, if it's the last thing I do. I close my eyes and fall asleep, thinking about my plan.


	3. A broken heart

Cole's POV

The sun is setting as Kai, Jay, Zane and I walk through the forest. Birds fly above as, singing their little songs. Kai and Jay are talking about finding dates for the royal ninja ball while Zane and I walk in silence for a while. Zane finally breaks the silence between us.  
"So...how do you feel about hosting the royal ninja ball?" Zane asks.  
I turn and glare at him. "How do you think I feel?"  
"It shouldn't be that bad. I mean, everyone's talking about the ball-"  
"Exactly. It will be packed with just about everyone in Ninjago." I turn to Zane. "You know I didn't ask for this."  
"I understand, but look at the facts. Nearly everyone in this city thinks you're attractive-"  
"Look, just stop, okay? I know you're trying to make me feel better, but it's not helping." I then look down and sigh. "I'm so sorry Zane...I...I just want to let fate decide my future, not my parents."  
Zane nods and looks forward.  
"Hey, what's that over there?" I hear Jay's voice ask.  
I turn to where Jay is looking and I see a two-story purple house with golden lining hidden among the trees. I suddenly get a strange feeling...  
"I don't know why...but I think we should check it out," I say.  
Kai, Jay and Zane nod and move towards the house. I follow them and I pause when we get close to the backyard, behind some bushes.  
"Stop," I whisper. Kai, Jay and Zane reluctantly stop and look at me. "Why?" Kai asks.  
"Just wait," I command. I look around the backyard. It looks like some kind of training area for a ninja, for there are dummies everywhere.  
Suddenly, I sense a fifth person nearby. I look around and realize that the person it's not on the ground. I look up at the trees and I finally spot a familiar person sleeping in a tree.  
I turn to my ninja buds. "Stay here."  
They all nod and I quietly climb the tree to get a closer look. The person turns out to be...Karly? She's sleeping with a bow and arrows and some targets with wings next to her.  
Suddenly, the screen door at the back of the house opens and a woman and two girls walk out. I quickly jump down and crouch behind the bushes.  
"Get down!" I tell my buds.  
They quickly get down and we spy through the bushes.

Karly's POV

"Karly! Get down from that tree this instant!"  
I'm startled awake when I hear Sensei Ireka's voice. I quickly jump down from the tree, accidentally dropping the bow and arrows and targets. I quickly catch them before they hit the grass.  
"What the- Karly, have you been using the targets?!"  
"Um...I...uh..."  
"I told you that you're not ready to use that kind of stuff yet!"  
I start getting a little angry. "Well guess what? I used them and I had no problem with them at all!"  
Ireka looks at the stuff in my hands and has an angry look on her face. "Is that a bow and arrows? You're supposed to be using a sword!"  
"But I used this for a long time, and I'm actually getting better at it!"  
Ireka walks up and snatches the bow and arrows.  
"Wait! If you give it back, I can show you how good I am at using it!" I exclaim.  
She looks at with me with a nasty look...and snaps the bow and arrows in two. My mouth drops and I drop the objects in my hands. I fall to my knees and tears start forming in my eyes. Ireka drops the broken pieces on the grass.  
"You will obey my rules and you will advance under my conditions. Now if you'll excuse me, my girls and I will be going for a walk in town. You will stay home and think about what you've done. That's not an option."  
Tears fall down my cheeks as Ireka, Akara and Yukana walk away. I stand up, break down crying and run inside the house.

Cole's POV

I watch as Karly runs inside her house, hysterically crying. My heart breaks a bit inside...but why? I then get an idea and I run past the bushes and into the backyard.  
"Cole, what are you doing? You're gonna get caught!" I hear Jay shout from behind me.  
I ignore him and run up to the broken pieces. I collect them and run back towards the trees. I grab some vines from the trees and tie the broken pieces together. "And...presto!"  
"Cole, do you even know this girl? Why are you being nice to her?" Zane asks.  
"I do know this girl. Her name's Karly, and I met her earlier today. I know all about her horrible life and I want to help her," I say.  
Jay thinks a bit, then smirks. "You're in love with her, are you?"  
I blush a bit. "What? No, we're just friends! I mean, I just met her for God's sake!"  
Jay starts laughing and I glare at him. Then I walk towards the tree that Karly was on, climb it, and put the bow and arrows on a branch. I write a mini note on a leaf with a marker and put it under the bow and arrows so it wouldn't slip away. I quickly run back to my ninja buds.  
"Come on, let's head back to the village," I say.  
They nod and we all start walking back. I smile, knowing that I did something right.

Karly's POV

I walk outside, my eyes red from crying, to look for the broken pieces of my bow and arrows. I look around, but I can't find them anywhere. I'm about to give up when I notice something in the tree. I climb up and see...my bow and arrows! But this time, it's wrapped around some vines...somebody fixed my bow and arrows. I smile a bit...but the question is, who fixed them?  
I then notice a leaf with black lettering on it. I pick it up and look at it closely. It reads:

_'I know how important that weapon is to you,  
so I fixed it. I hope you like it's new look._

-C'

I try to think who "C" could possibly be. Courtney? Cassie? Cory?...Cole. It has to be him. He's the only one that understands me so far. "Thank you," I whisper to no one in particular. I jump down the tree, put the bow and arrows back in the hiding spot under the rock and skip back inside the house, as happy as a fairy.


	4. More friends, more happiness

The next day

My stepfamily and I walk into town to go shopping. The place is crowded and I assume that the people here are preparing for the ball. I look through the shop windows and I see so many beautiful dresses and accessories that could fit me. But I know it's impossible for me to go to the ninja ball. I let out a huge sigh. If only...  
I suddenly realize that I'm falling behind a bit. Just as I'm about to run to catch up with my stepfamily, somebody grabs me by my arm and pulls me towards an alleyway. Normally I would freak out, thinking that I'm about to be robbed or something, but instead I get a strange feeling...I turn and see...Cole!  
"Hey Karly! You missed me?" Cole asks, pulling me in for a hug.  
I smile and hug him back. "A lot." I pull from the hug, and look him in the eyes. "Thanks for fixing my weapon."  
Cole smirks at me. "No prob."  
I smirk. "So, why did you bring me here?"  
"Well, I was just wondering if you want to train with me and some friends for a bit?" Cole asks, smiling.  
I look towards the city. "I don't know. If my stepmother sees that I'm not with her-"  
"Forget about her! You want to make your own decisions, do you?"  
I think for a few seconds. That _is _one thing me and Cole have in common. I look at Cole and smirk.  
"Sure. Why not?" I say with a smile.  
"Great! Let's go," Cole says, holding out his hand.  
I gladly take it and he leads me away from the city and into a forest that I don't live in. We walk for a few minutes until we finally reach a training area. I look carefully and see Kai meditating. I also notice blue and white ninjas that I have never met before, fighting each other. A girl with short black hair and red clothes and an older man with a long white beard and straw hat are watching them from the side. Cole leads me closer to them.  
"Hey guys! Come meet my friend!" Cole shouts.  
Everyone turns to us and walks over to us.  
"Why, hello there," the bearded man says. "I'm Sensei Wu, the leader of these four ninjas." He gestures to Cole, Kai and the blue and white ninjas.  
Kai steps up. "Hey, haven't we met yesterday at the blacksmith shop?" I shrug. "Well, I'm gonna reintroduce myself. My name's Kai, ninja of fire. This is my sister Nya, the samurai." She gestures to the girl with short black hair.  
Nya smirks and waves at me. The blue ninja walks up. "Jay's my name, lightning's my game!" he says.  
I playfully roll my eyes and smile. The white ninja walks up to me. "Nice to meet you. I'm Zane and my element is ice."  
"Now, who are _you_?" Sensei Wu asks.  
"My name's Karly, ninja of mist," I say with a smile.  
"So Karly, do you know how to do Spinjitzu?" Jay asks.  
My face goes blank for a minute. I haven't done Spinjitzu since my real parents passed away. Sensei Ireka wouldn't let me use Spinjitzu anymore because she thought it was too advanced for me.  
I come back to reality and blink rapidly. "Um, yes, I do...but it's been a long time since I used it, so I might mess up on it."  
"It's okay. I want to see you try it," Sensei Wu says.  
"Me too," Cole says, smirking.  
"Me three," Kai says.  
I take a deep breath and walk to an empty spot. I stretch my arms and legs. Then I focus and shift my upper half of my body to the right...then I release my position...and the next thing I know, I'm spinning around...I still know Spinjitzu! After all these years, I still got it! I move my tornado front to back, left to right, and then in circles. This is so awesome! I stop spinning and I turn to Cole and the others. They all stand there, shocked. Nya then walks up to me.  
"That...was...amazing! We could use someone like you on our team!" Nya says, smiling.  
My face brightens up, but then it turns to a frown. "I would, but I can't. I already belong to another ninja team."  
"I understand," Sensei Wu says. "But if you want, you can train with us."  
I smile. "That's what I came here for."

I take a bow and arrows that Nya lent me and I shoot at Zane with them. He dodges all of them and throws his shurikens at me. I duck and run towards him. He jumps up in the air and I shoot at him from below. I end up missing and the arrow lands point-first in the ground. When Zane lands on his feet, we both use Spinjitzu and clash into each other. My tornado ends up being stronger than his and he falls backwards. I stop spinning and look at him, smiling. Zane stands up and smiles back. Cole walks up to me from the side.  
"Your stepmother underestimated you. You're way stronger than she thinks you are," Cole says.  
I smile. "I'm so glad you all understand me. If I had a choice, I would definitely join all of you."  
Cole smiles and walks closer to me. "I guess I should take you back now, before your stepmother gets angry at you," he says.  
I frown, but when Cole holds out his hand, I smile and take it. Another fiery feeling flows through me as I take it, and I wonder if Cole is feeling it too. I wave goodbye at my other friends and they wave back. Cole and I then make our way back to town.

Cole stops walking when we get to the alleyway and takes his hands into mine.  
"I had a great time with you today," Cole says.  
"Me too," I say, smiling.  
Cole then frowns. "I assume that you can't come to the ninja ball tonight?"  
I frown too and shake my head.  
"Oh, that's too bad," Cole says. His frown then turns into a smirk. "But I promise that we will hang out tomorrow. Is that a deal?"  
I smile and nod yes, and we stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Cole leans in towards me and I lean in towards him to, our faces now inches apart. Are lips are just about to touch-  
"Karly! There you are! Get away from that boy and come carry this stuff!"  
I frown and move away from Cole. I pick up a couple of boxes filled with stuff in it. I turn back to Cole and smile. "Later," I mouth.  
"Later," he mouths back with a smile and he runs away.  
"Karly!"  
"Coming!" I shout and run to catch up, sad that my perfect moment with Cole was ruined, but happy that I made new friends and gained more happiness in my life.


	5. Impossible, or is it?

I help put makeup on my stepsisters and stepmother, who are all wearing sparkly dresses, Akara's green, Yukana's pink and Sensei Ireka's purple. I must admit, they do look very pretty. Maybe one of them will marry the prince...NOT!  
I watch them chatter excitedly as they walk to the limo. A man in a black suit opens the door for them. Akara steps in first, followed by Ireka, and finally Yukana. The man closes the door, gets in the front of the car, and drives. I smirk a bit, frown, then go back inside. I go to the kitchen and sit down in a chair.  
So many questions run through my head. Why does my stepfamily hate me so much, especially Ireka? Why do I have to be the nanny for them? Why am I not given the rank of a 'ninja'? I'm sure Ireka knows I'm strong in some way, so why won't she let me advance?  
One by one, tears fall down my cheeks. I wipe them away with my sleeve, but more tears keep coming and there's nothing I can do to get rid of them.  
Suddenly, a light glow fills up the room. I turn and see a bright orange colored ball swirling round and round. A few seconds later, it disappears and a woman appears. She's wearing brown hair put in a bun, glittery fairy wings, a purple and pink dress, and purple and pink slippers. She turns to me and smiles.  
"Your tears have called for help," she says. "I am here now."  
"Wait," I say. "Who exactly are you?"  
"I'm your fairy godmother of course," the woman says. "My real name is Leana, but you can call me whatever you wish."  
"Leana...I like that name. I think I'll call you that," I say, smiling.  
Leana does a grateful bow and sits on the kitchen table. "So, what's up? What do you need help with?"  
I sigh and look down. "You see, there's this ninja ball..."  
"Go on. I'm listening," Leana says.  
"Well, all the female ninjas are invited to attend...and I really want to go...but my stepmother won't let me...because she thinks I'm not cut out to be a ninja..."  
"Well, just go then. If you really want to attend, then do so," Leana says.  
"But...I can't. It's impossible," I say.  
"How is it impossible?"  
I stand up and walk in front of Leana. "If my stepmother finds me there, I will be punished for sure. And besides, I have nothing to wear for the ninja ball."  
Leana thinks for a few seconds, then her face lights up. "Let's go outside."  
I look at her confused. "Why?"  
Leana doesn't say anything. Instead, she takes my hand and leads me out the front door and on the front yard. She then steps in front of me.  
"So, you think it's impossible to go to the ninja ball, do you?" she asks.  
I nod my head slowly.  
She shakes her head. "You're wrong, my friend," she says.  
She takes out a wand and waves it in the air in certain ways. Suddenly, golden magic surrounds me. I close my eyes and I feel myself begin to...transform.  
After about a minute, I open my eyes and I feel...different. My head starts feeling a bit weird and I'm about to touch it when I find myself wearing long blue gloves. I then look down and realize that I'm wearing a blue short-sleeved dress with glass slippers.  
More magic flies around and a floating mirror comes into view. I walk in front of it and find my hair put in a curly ponytail with a mini tiara on my head. Makeup is also put on my face. I can't help but let out a huge smile.  
I turn to Leana and I'm about to thank her when she puts her hand out in front of me.  
"Don't thank me yet," she says. "There are more 'impossible' things I need to do."  
She winks at me and throws her magic on a fallen tree. The tree turns into a long brown limo. Leana then uses her magic on a raccoon scurrying by and the raccoon turns into a man. He's confused at first, but then Leana uses more magic on him to make him more focused. He walks to the limo door and opens it, gesturing me to walk inside. I smile and start walking towards it. Right before I step in, I look back at Leana and smile. I then run up to her and give her a huge hug.  
"Thank you so much," I say. "I wish there was a way I can repay you."  
"You don't need to," Leana says. "Your mother views you as a totally different person. You deserve to be happy."  
I look up at her and smile. She smiles back, then it turns into a smirk.  
"Oh, and before I forget, I need to tell you that you need to be back here by midnight. If you're not back by then, you will no longer be what you want to be. Got it?"  
I nod and smile.  
"Great. Now have fun!"  
We smile at each other and I walk inside the limo. The man closes the door behind me and he walks to the front of the car. He starts driving away and excitement rushes through me. Impossible? I think not.


	6. Fate

Cole's POV

I look around the ball room. Some people are mingling with each other and sipping punch. Others are dancing with their friends and dates. I look in the and I see Kai flirting with his date. I sigh and shake my head. I wish Karly was here. If she was here, I wouldn't be so stressed out right now.  
"Attention everyone!" I hear my mom Gina shout. Every stops what they're doing and they turn to Gina.  
"Thank you," Gina says. "As some of you know, all the female ninjas are getting a chance to dance with my son, Prince Cole."  
All the girls cheer. Gina holds out her hand to silence them.  
"That's not all. While Cole dances with all of you girls, he will be looking for a fiance to have his hand in marriage. One of you girls in this building will become the princess of Ninjago!"  
The girls cheer again. I hear loud squealing come from one side of the room. I turn and see two girls doing happy dances. I recognize them as Karly's stepsisters. Ugh. I definitely won't be marrying _them_.  
My servant Luigi pairs everybody with their partners. Luigi then pairs me up with a girl with brown curly hair in a ponytail and a red sleeveless dress with long red gloves and red heels. She looks at me and smiles. Unfortunately, Gina is watching me and I'm forced to smile back.  
Gina then turns to Luigi. "The music, please."  
Luigi nods and gestures to a conductor to start leading his orchestra. He nods, waves his baton, and orchestral music starts playing. Everyone starts spinning around with their partners. I spin around with my partner and I try to avoid looking into her eyes, but Gina is still watching me, so I look into her eyes and force a smile. She smiles back, her eyes sparkling. We both stop spinning and I spin my partner around with one hand and we end the dance with a dip. My partner giggles.  
The male ninjas and I trade partners and I end up getting a girl with purple hair and a one-sleeved green dress. I do the same dance routine with her and I trade partners. The process goes on and on for about five minutes, but so far, I haven't found a single girl that I want to marry.

A little later, one of Karly's stepsisters comes up and pushes my next partner away before I can dance with her. She smiles a big smile.  
"Hi there! My name's Akara. I believe it means beauty and that describes me perfectly, right?"  
I sweat drop. "Um...sure?"  
"Great!" We hold onto each other and we start spinning around.  
"I think I would be perfect as your wife," Akara says. "You see, everybody here thinks I'm the prettiest girl in Ninjago-" Okay, that's a lie. I have a lot of friends who think she's ugly. "-and all the girls want to be me because I have the cutest shoes ever-"  
Karly's other stepsister runs up and breaks Akara away from me.  
"My turn!" she says. Akara scoffs and storms away while Yukana stares at me with a smile. We grab onto each other and spin around.  
"My name's Yukana! I'm a very intelligent person. I personally think that intelligence is important than beauty, because beauty really doesn't matter! Hey, did you know that you can't divide by zero? If you do, a black hole will be created, and-"  
The worst of them all, the Sensei, snatches Yukana away from me and grabs onto me, smirking. I fake a smirk and we spin around.  
"I'm Sensei Ireka. I see that you've met my two beautiful daughters, Akara and Yukana. They are wonderful, are they?"  
"Um...yeah..." I say nervously.  
"Well I can assure you that you have to marry one of them. They are very skilled in ninja skills. They can even do Spinjitzu!"  
I block out Ireka's chit-chat and think about escaping this place. I just can't be here anymore.

Karly's POV

The limousine stops in front of the castle. The driver gets out and opens my car door. I gladly step out and look around, smiling. This is it. This is the day that my dreams come true. I walk up the stairs to the castle door and walk inside.

Cole's POV

"So, did you find the right one, son?" my father Lou asks.  
I sigh. "No. I mean, shouldn't I get to know them for a little bit?" I ask.  
Gina puts her hand on my shoulder. "You could get to know them after you-"  
"Hey, who's that?" someone whispers.  
"I don't remember seeing her in Ninjago," someone else whispers.  
Other whispers are heard around the room. I turn and I gasp at what- _who_ I see.  
Who I see is a girl with black curly hair held in a ponytail with a tiara on her head, a blue short-sleeved dress, long blue gloves and glass slippers. She looks...I don't know how to describe her. One thing for sure is that she's more than beautiful. She's...amazing? No, she's more than that.  
I watch as she slowly walks down the steps onto the floor. I slowly walk over to her. Soon we are now only inches apart. There's something about her...I can't quite figure it out.  
I smile and extend my hand out to her. She smiles and she takes it. We then grab on to each other. Soft orchestral music plays...and soon we're spinning round and round, both of us looking into each other's eyes. Her touch feels so warm...yet I'm pretty sure I know her somehow...

Karly's POV

I...I can't believe it. I'm dancing with the Prince of Ninjago! I can feel all eyes on us as we dance. I sometimes catch a view of Akara, Yukana and Ireka fuming at us, but I don't care.  
Cole and I smile at each other and we sometimes stop spinning so he could dip me, which was my favorite part of our dance. For the first time in my life, I feel like I am able to do whatever I want now.

Five minutes pass by. While the others are still dancing inside, me and Cole are out on the garden, sitting on a bench. Cole picks out a rose from a bush and puts it in my hair. I smile and blush.  
"Thank you," I say.  
Cole smiles. "You're welcome."  
I smile and look forward. I find myself leaning against him and my head accidentally falls on his shoulder. I'm about to move away, but Cole wraps his arm around me and holds me there. I smile as I get the fiery feeling again.  
Cole then lets go of me and walks in front of me. He grabs my hands and makes me stand up.  
"I don't know what your name is...but I think we're starting to make a slight connection here...like I think we're meant to be together. Fate brought us here, I'm sure of it."  
I decide to speak up. "To be honest, I think fate brought us here too."  
Cole smirks at me and looks into my eyes. He starts leaning towards me and I close my eyes. I suddenly feel him kiss...my left cheek...my right cheek...and my forehead. I open my eyes and blush with a huge smile.  
Cole looks at me and blushes too. He leans forward again, his eyes closed. I close my eyes too, lean forward and-  
DING! DING! DING!  
I quickly turn to the clock- midnight! I let go from Cole's grasp and run back inside the dance hall and outside in the front. I search for the limo, but all I see is a fallen tree and a raccoon. I can hear Cole calling for me, so I quickly run down the steps to the ground. I feel my glass slipper slip from my foot, but I don't bother turning back. I keep running and running until I get to the village. When I do, I feel myself begin to feel...normal again. I look down at myself and realize that I _did_ turn normal again. I'm back in my ninja clothes and my hair is straight and down. Tears start falling down my cheeks and I run all the way home, never looking back.

Cole's POV

I run out to the front to look for the girl...but she's nowhere to be found. My heart breaks a bit inside...but wait! What's that? I walk closer down the steps and see...a glass slipper! I pick it up and examine it. The girl wore this! Tomorrow, I will set out to find the girl who fits this shoe. If I find the right one...we will live happily ever after. I...I love her.


	7. A happy ending

Cole's POV

Luigi and I go around town, having ninja girls try on the glass slipper. Unfortunately, it was too small for some and it was too big for others. Some also fit, but their feet started aching because it was a bit too tight for them.  
I let out a big sigh after trying the slipper on about a hundred feet. It's hopeless. I will never find my love. She...she was so...I still can't describe her...  
Wait! There's that one house in the forest!  
"Hey, Luigi! There's one place we didn't try!" I say.  
"Where?" Luigi asks.  
"There's a house in the woods. I remember passing by it while taking a walk! Let's go!" I start running towards the forest.  
"Woah! Your highness! Wait for me!" I hear Luigi shout from behind me.

Karly's POV

I do a happy dance as I clean the kitchen. Despite the fact that my magic has worn out, I'm glad I had the best night ever! Cole kissed me...on the cheeks and forehead. His lips felt so warm against my skin...Could I be in love with him?  
Suddenly the door bell rings. I walk outside the kitchen and watch as Sensei Ireka looks through the eye hole. She lets out a huge gasp.  
"It's the prince! Karly, go to your room and do not come out until he leaves!"  
"Yes Sensei," I say with a frown as I walk up to my room. The door slams shut behind me and someone locks it from behind. I sigh and sit down on a chair. Why does this keep happening to me?

Cole's POV

The door opens to reveal...Ireka. "Hello there! Come on in!"  
I fake a smile and walk inside, Luigi following me.  
"So, what did you come here for?" Ireka asks, smiling.  
"Well, you see, I met this very..._gorgeous_ girl last night at the ninja ball. She ran away before I could get her name and she left this glass slipper behind." I hold out the slipper for Ireka, Akara and Yukana to see. "If I can find the girl that fits this slipper, I will know she's the one."  
"Ooooh! I wanna try it on first!" Akara shouts as she grabs the slipper from me. She sits down on a table and takes off her boot. She tries it on and thank God, it's too small for her. She tries so hard to jam her foot inside the slipper, but eventually gives up.  
"Hmph! Not fair!" Akara shouts.  
"Perhaps it will fit on me!" Yukana shouts as she takes the slipper from Akara's hands.  
Yukana sits down and tries it on...yes! She can't fit it either!  
"Aww, why was I born with big feet?!" Yukana shouts.  
Ireka stands on her tiptoes and claps her hands. "Maybe that slipper will fit my foot!" she says.  
I fake another smile as she tries it on...and I'm shocked. It fits! Ireka, Akara, and Yukana are shocked too.  
"I...I can't believe it! It fits!" Ireka shouts. "This is amazing. I...I...I can't wear this anymore, it's hurting my ankle! Get it off, get it off, get it off!"  
Akara and Yukana help get the slipper off. I take the slipper and look around. I then notice a door that's closed...I sense that there's one person left.  
"Is there anybody else here?" I ask.  
Ireka gets a suspicious look on her face. "Nope, there's nobody left here," she says, shaking her head.  
"It's no use, Master Cole," Luigi says. "We pretty much tried all the girls in the city. Let's just-"  
"What about that room up there? Is somebody there?" I say as I start walking towards the door.  
Ireka quickly follows me. "I can assure you, there's absolutely nothing up there. Or at least there aren't any girls in there, that's for sure," Ireka says.  
But I know that there's someone else left. I can sense it. I turn to Ireka with a serious look on my face.  
"As the prince of Ninjago, I demand that you let me see what or who is in there," I say.  
Ireka frowns, removes a key from her pocket and hands it to me. I nod and advance to the door.

Karly's POV

I jump as I hear the lock click at the door. The door slowly opens...I look out the door and see...Cole! We both look at each other and gasp.  
"Karly?" Cole asks.  
"Cole," I say with a smile.  
Cole smiles back and we both run towards each other and hug.  
"I missed you so much!" I say.  
"Me too," Cole says.  
We break from the hug and Cole motions for me to sit down, so I do.  
"Karly...you're the only girl that hasn't tried on this glass slipper...if it fits..."  
Cole doesn't say anything else. Sensei Ireka, Akara and Yukana walk in and watch. I take off my boot and Cole carefully puts the shoe on my foot...I can't believe it! It fits! Ireka, Akara and Yukana cry out in sadness. I smile, stand up and hug Cole. Cole hugs back and he leads me outside to the front yard, my stepfamily following. He holds me in his arms and looks me in the eyes.  
"I had a feeling it was you...the way you looked that night at the ball...you looked...gorgeous...and you still look gorgeous right now," he says.  
I smile and blush. "You were gorgeous too."  
Cole smiles and leans in towards me, closing his eyes. I close my eyes too and lean in also. And finally, our lips touch. I wrap my arms around Cole's neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. I feel myself begin to transform again, but this time into something different. A few seconds later, we break the kiss and I look down at myself. I'm wearing a white long-sleeved dress and a veil on my head...I turned into a bride. Cole's bride. And he's turned into my husband.

Cole and I stand on top of the staircase with the priest. The townspeople are gathered around, cheering us on. At the far back, the gate has blocked off my stepfamily from entering and they're sobbing, desperately wanting to get inside. I then turn to Cole and we smile at each other.  
"Master Cole, do you take Karly as your lovely wedded wife?" the priest asks.  
"I do."  
"Karly, do you take Master Cole as your lovely wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
The priest smiles. "You may kiss the bride."  
Cole and I share a kiss and the whole crowd cheers. This is the happiest moment of my life!  
Cole and I ride off to the sunset in a limo. From the side, King Lou and Quesmiling with happiness. I rise on the roof of the car and throw a bouquet of flowers en Gina are towards the back. I turn and see Nya catch it with a smile. I smile back, crouch back down to the limo and cuddle with Cole as we share another kiss, right before entering the sunset.

The End :)


End file.
